Lady gaga900
Lady gaga900 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 23 (Cool Movie Star). About Lady gaga is mostly known for and has earned most of her fame from her movies, especially her most popular ones, "Mysterious Life" and "Pool Party Surprise". When she's online, she usually visits the forums, makes artbooks, and chats with her friends. She doesn't make movies as often as she used to due to lag and glitches. When she was level 19 back in December, 2014, she purchased her first VIP for three months and quickly gained supporters, causing her to reach level 20 in January, 2015. Her fame rate had slowed down by February, 2015, but she still gains fame fairly quickly. Usual Appearance And Style Lady gaga has freckles, white demonic eyes, and hot pink lips. She commonly wears glasses and tattoos down her arms. She was gothic for a short period of time before returning to her current style. She usually organizes the colors on her outfits and commonly wears the colors green, black, and white, but she does wear a variety of colors. She usually wears popular clothing mixed with clothing in the back of the store. She rarely buys other moviestars looks. She also uses accessories to symbolize things, such as wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie in many of her looks to represent her love for a Gravity Falls character named Bill Cipher. Artbooks Lady gaga's artbooks are made a for a variety of reasons, such as basing it off of something funny, warning her friends about a certain user, hosting a team-related or friendly contest, thanking a good friend or supporter, or talking about something trending on YouTube. She once had an artbook that got to the top but it has been deleted by MSP. Trivia *Her favorite colors are green, black, and gold. *Her favorite food is steak. *She's good at martial arts (Tae Kwon Do). *She used to play Free Realms under the username of Sky Rush but the game has closed down. *Her parents are divorced and have been for three years. *She states that she has been a victim of bullying for many years. *She goes through depression constantly. *She loves the Warriors book series. *She actually thinks forums are bad and should be removed from MovieStarPlanet. *She has a YouTube channel which can be found here *She is obsessed with having super powers and mostly wishes she did, that leads to her movies about magic. *She has done cosplay on Iggy Azelea, Hatsune Miku, Bill Cipher, Pikachu, Sia (Elastic Heart), almost every Teen Titan, Lady Gaga, and more. *She loves Gravity Falls, Sailor Moon, and old Teen Titans. *Favorite game was Free Realms but now is Five Nights At Freddy's. *She isn't a huge fan of teams and strongly goes against Porters and she only mildly supports ItzJerz and Mybeau. Despite that, she has her own team called "Team Equality". *Her account has been deleted. Gallery Lady gaga900-Awards1.png Lady gaga900-Awards2.png Lady gaga900-Awards3.png Lady gaga900-Awards4.png Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP